The effects of nutritional deficit at different periods in early life on the child's behavioral functioning at school-age were investigated. Cognitive abilities and sensorimotor skills were also assessed. Sixty-five 7-year olds from very low economic Anglo families in Southern California were the subjects. Information about nutritional histories and current health was obtained from a mother interview, anthropometry, and hemoglobin analyses. Children were observed in 6-person groups for a total of 5 hours. Natural and experimental situations were involved. Individual cognitive and sensorimotor tests were administered. Nutritional risk during pregnancy was associated with low responsiveness, sad affect, and low affiliativeness. Undernutrition during the early childhood years was associated with lower performance on tests of intelligence, sensori-motor functioning, and achievement.